justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Should I Stay or Should I Go
|year = 1982 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = |game = ( ) |image = JD2= |-|Remake= |pictos = 44 |perf = Jérémy Paquet}} "Should I Stay or Should I Go" by The Clash is featured on the Best Buy Edition of . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man who resembles a punk rocker. He wears a UK flag shirt, a black leather vest, a spiky necklace, blue jeans with tears on the knees, and black boots with red laces. He has a spiky mohawk. Background Just Dance 2 The background appears to take place near a road. The road is seen with some buildings behind it and a red falling animation. On the road there is a writing that says "Look left." At the end of the routine, the words Should I Stay/Go appear behind the dancer. Remake In the remake, the background is darker and slightly more zoomed in, and the red falling animation is absent. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: Pull your arms out slowly in the start of the bridge. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Put your arms forward as if you're asking something, one to the right and one to the left, the third gold move is the final move of the routine. ShouldiStayOrShouldIGoGoldMove1.png|Gold Move 1 ShouldiStayOrShouldIGoGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 2 ShouldiStayOrShouldIGoGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 3 SISOSIG GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 In-game SISOSIG GM2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 In-game Captions Should I Stay or Should I Go appears in Puppet Master Modes in Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Punk Swing Trivia *The dance routine is off rhythm from the song. *The dancer appears on the NTSC cover for Just Dance: Summer Party, but the song does not appear in the game. **This is also the case with It's Not Unusual on the PAL cover. File:Just_Dance_Summer_Party_Cover.jpg *There is a Beta Dancer in Just Dance 2014 that looked just like "Should I Stay Or Should I Go"; he appeared in the trailer but he never came out in the game. *This, along with the other two Best Buy Edition songs in Just Dance 2, Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) and Funkytown, could be considered an NTSC exclusive, because the Best Buy Editions are only in that region, the PAL region doesn't have any kind of special edition and the PAL list doesn't have that song. *In Just Dance 2014, there is an unlockable avatar of the dancer. It has to be unlocked by getting level 950 on the World Dance Floor, the penultimate highest leveled avatar. ** The avatar can also be achieved through the World Dance Floor on Just Dance 2015. To get the avatar, you must achieve level 300 instead of level 950. * Every video that shows this routine would have gotten blocked in Europe; this is also the case with Marcia Baila for the United States. As of late 2016, the ban has been lifted on videos for this song. * The dancer appears with differently colored hair in the menu icon (light blue instead of black). * It is slightly ironic that the routine cannot be played in Europe because the background and dancer feature many UK references (etc a London-reminiscent background). * There is a mistake in the lyrics: a line says Who'm I'm supposed to be instead of Whom I'm supposed to be. Gallery Shargo.jpg|''Should I Stay Or Should I Go'' shouldistay.jpg|''Should I Stay or Should I Go'' (Remake) shouldistayorgomenu.png|''Should I Stay Or Should I Go'' on the Just Dance 2 menu 32-0.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 32.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 20032.png|Golden avatar 30032.png|Diamond avatar shouldistay_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos The Clash - Should I Stay or Should I Go Just Dance 2 - Should I Stay or Should I Go - The Clash Just Dance Now - Should I Stay Or Should I Go The Clash References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Special Editions Category:Best Buy Exclusive Category:NTSC region Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Region Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Deceased Artists